Unsub: BAU
by b-mystique
Summary: They catch them everyday, but what happens when the unsub is one of their own? one shot


It's over. In a way, I'm relieved, relieved to have an end to this madness. I sit paralyzed and unable to move. The past six months have finally caught up to me. The shock is gradually disintegrating and soon, much sooner than I would like, the raw emotion will consume me.

I listened carefully to my superiors outside the BAU's interview room. They didn't take the necessary precautions nor did they follow protocol, because it was me. They left me alone in this surprisingly comfortable room and they didn't even bother to hide themselves behind the plated glass window. The very window that I couldn't bring myself to look up at, to look through, to face the people I've come to care for and love for the past nine years.

Hotch and Rossi continued to bicker over what procedure to follow. I heard the loud gasp of Emily Prentiss, as she is informed of more shocking details of my case. Her gasp shortly followed by a deafening thump, the sound of a fist hitting the wall, the sound of Derek. My body jerks reflexively at the noise before I go back to staring intently at the case file. I continue to stare at the picture of the unsub. The picture…of me. It was a rather mesmerizing picture of my countenance, capturing the exuberance and the likeness of my self. My former self, that is.

"Garcia."

I tear myself away to face Hotch. His face was torn and haggard. I watched him crumple before me within the past hour. He was taken aback by my acidic demand that the teams stay and hear all the wretched details of my deeds. He crumbled, through every agonizing detail of my two years hacking into the C.I.A database in search of the monsters who murdered my parents and covered it up as though it were a mere accident. He was surprised that my parents were C.I.A consultants, aiding the government in stopping environmental terrorists. He was appalled when I told him about the dirty agents who killed them. He nodded in full comprehension now that he understood how the F.B.I came to rescue me by offering me a job. I sensed his astonishment and unbearable disappointment as I relayed all the time I spent in my F.B.I career, tracking all the former agents responsible for my parents' deaths, a near impossible feat I completed six months ago, I might add. By the time I described the five murders in grave details he was in shock and dismay. I may have broken my fearless leader, broken him beyond repair.

"Garcia"

I looked up at Rossi this time. He was resting his hand on the muted Hotch's shoulder.

"The weapon Penelope, we need the weapon."

I silently reached beneath my dress and pulled out the 9 mil. I mechanically disassembled the weapon and placed it cautiously on the table. I heard the collective murmurs of dismay and astonishment from behind the glass. I didn't like guns. That was no secret, but I had become pretty handy with one over the last few months.

.

.

"We have to turn you into the C.I.A Ga…" Hotch's voice broke off, unable to finish.

I nodded, Hotch won the argument. I patted his hand lovingly and gave him a tight smile as I rose from my seat. "Thanks for everything sir."

I kindly patted Rossi's shoulder before exiting the room. This would be the hardest part. I scanned the room, resting my eyes on each of my teammates. The desperation and tension in the room was overwhelming, but I tried my best to keep it together.

I shuffled to Emily, silently embracing her and holding her tight. She stiffened momentarily before wrapping her arms around me and burying her head into my shoulder. Her raven colored hair hid her face and her head bobbed as she hiccupped and cried. Her warm, damp tears stung my neck. She pulled away abruptly and scampered to the ladies' room before I could utter a word.

I couldn't swallow down the lump that was forming in my throat as I approached my blonde friend. I didn't know where to begin. I could see in the depths of her eyes that it hadn't hit her yet, but I knew better than anyone that it would soon.

"Are we still friends?" I asked whilst clearing my throat. I watched as the tears slid down her cheeks and dripped from her quivering chin.

"Sisters. Always." She said firmly as she squeezed me tightly. "I love you Garci" I nodded; before I could blink she broke away and disappeared down the hallway.

I glanced up at Reid, who was leaning awkwardly against a desk, fiddling with his fingers. He looked at me, moving his lips but unable to get any words out. I chuckled trough my tears.

"Well, what do you know? I actually rendered Dr. Spencer Reid speechless!"

He threw me a tight smile. "Always with the jokes."

"Of course kitten, wouldn't have in any other way!"

He hugged me awkwardly and whispered in my ear. "So about that prison b*** thing…."

I laughed and playfully swatted at him. "You're one of a kind Dr. Reid"

"So are you Garcia. So are you." He leaned back on the desk and averted his eyes, staring off into space thoughtfully.

I walked hesitantly towards Morgan. His posture was rigid and his arms were crossed protectively over his chest. I paused in front of him; the warm tears that were pooling in my eyes begin to spill over. His eyes were glassy and he was biting his lower lip.

"Ba…" his voice broke off. He shook his head in an effort to compose himself. "Baby girl, why?" His eyes were probing mine in search of answers.

"I'm s...s...sorry." I squeaked in a barely inaudible tone. "I disappointed you. I let you down."

He shook his head and grasped my face in his hand. "Never" he said firmly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have tried to stop me. You can't save everyone Derek." I replied simply.

He clenched his jaw and fought back the tears threatening to spill over. "I can try."

"A true noir hero." I whispered.

"What am I going to do without you? Without my….saving grace?!" he whispered back.

"You're pretty darling. Pretty people always persevere."

Even he couldn't resist chuckling. "I'm serious."

"I know" I murmured softly.

I gently stroked his cheek and leaned in, pressing my lips softly against his. He drew me in closer in an embrace. I could barely hear the voices and the footsteps behind me. Within seconds I felt the rigorous tugging. Two C.I.A agents struggled to pull me away as Derek held on in desperation. The cold steel clamped tightly around my wrists.

"Is that necessary?!!!" Derek questioned argumentatively as he stood nose to nose with one of the agents.

"Hush now sweet cheeks. Not s fashionable as my furry ones but I can make any accessory work!" I joked weakly.

I shot Reid a pleading look. He stepped closer to Morgan and pulled him back with all of the strength the little one could muster. I nodded in thanks.

"Love you guys! Everything will be okay! Don't worry!" I smiled weakly through my tears before turning away.

The shock had worn off. The detachment was over. I could suddenly feel every emotion imaginable washing over me and I longed for numbness once more. The agents guided me towards the elevator roughly. The tremendous grief that consumed me was unbearable. The doors closed before us and I silently bid the BAU adieu. Will everything be alright?


End file.
